Happy Tree Friends: One Shots
by CAPtainAmerica77
Summary: this will be a continuing series where I will use my ocs or your's or even cannon characters to write oneshots, sometimes twoshots. Please enjoy,read,review, and comment. You can request and rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

"- and that's how my day went" envy sighed shaking her hair out of it's up do.

" sorry to hear that" said Flippy, he hasn't been good with people since the war.

The two were at Envy's house where she lived with her seven older brothers. Flippy had been there many times before but Envy was much younger then. But here she sits a woman of 22 with long blonde and black hair, still a twig too.

"I'm sorry" she said "how's your day been"she asked in Russian. Flippy looked at her questionably, he may be part Russian but he didn't speak it.

"Oh right you don't speak Russian" she said laughing slightly.

"Well why don't you teach me then," he suggested. Flippy thought she was cute as a kid, but an even more beautiful woman.

"Okay well hello is 'privet'" envy said smiling a little at being able to her natural language after so long.

"That sounds like you're angry" Flippy said.

"Yeah, apparently Russian always sounds like you're angry" she laughed brushing away some of her stray bangs. " there was this one time…." She trailed off.

"What?" Flippy asked leaning closer awaiting her story.

"Nothing you really want to hear about" she said downcasting her eyes.

"Sure I do here umm… tell me your story and I'll tell you one of mine" he said taking her hand in his.

"Really?" envy asked excitedly. She had always wanted to hear his stories as a kid. But he never told any…

"Of course" he smiled slightly.

"Well one time Nala came home with me and my brother, Ty was here. Well I always speak to him and Russian and I said' Hey big brother I love'. Nala then yells 'stop fighting you just got home!' I told her 'I literally just said hey big brother I love'. She was so shocked and confused" Envy laughed letting go of Flippy's hand. Flippy chuckled, hiding that he didn't want to let go of her hand.

"So what's your story?" Envy asked once she had composed herself.

"Well I'll tell you about my first love, alright." Flippy said leaning back. Envy nodded her head in agreement.

"She was quite a few years younger than me, I was actually friends with her older brother. I saw her often and she loved to play with me, I remembered she loved Mortal Kombat. Well when I went off to… to war her brothers saw me off but she didn't" Flippy said down casting his eyes and sighing with a smile.

"When I came back she barely even remembered me but, well I never did tell her "he said.

"I'm sorry"

"What? Its ok-"

"No," Envy interrupted him "I'm sorry I didn't see you off, I didn't know it meant that much to you" Envy finished as she wrapped her arms around his muscled torso. She laid her head on his chest and sat there not moving, listening to his heartbeat.

"En…En its ok you're hear now" he said cautiously wrapping his arm around her back. In all honesty Flippy still loved her, he never stopped.

They stayed like that for a while, just listening to the sound of one another's breathing.

"I'm home!" called the voice of envy's older brother Tyson. No one answered or cam running to greet him I _that's odd_ he thought. When he walked through the living room he saw Flippy with his arms wrapped around Envy. Flippy's signature hat had slipped off his head and landed on Envy's which was resting on his shoulder.

Tyson walked over to a closet and pulled out a blanket. He placed the blanket over them, turned off the light and left the room only saying,

"good job flip, finally got the girl."


	2. Resquest 1

When wildly first moved to Happy Tree town she didn't know anyone. It didn't matter to her if she did or didn't in all honesty. She was used to being alone after what was it 20 institution. I mean all that changed after a while, but it did take time.

Wildly is a very open ad forward girl, so forward she wasn't afraid to challenge any guy to a wrestling match. Boony was one of the last people that was challenged to a wrestling match, and not wanting to look like a wuss he agreed to it.

Wildly won and for Boony he won the prize of falling for Wildly. They became friends as time went on and soon wildly began to share some similar feelings for Boony. But never in a million years would she allow herself to get close to someone, ever.

Finally Boony mustered up the courage to ask wildly out to the movies, strictly as friends though, else she'd say no. She said yes and they agreed on Friday at 9.

When Friday came around Boony put on a simple red plaid shirt and some overalls which he wore round his waist like pants. He left his old straw hat at his place showing off his black mini Mohawk.

He got to the movies 10minutes early and patiently waited for wildly to show up. When wildly showed up Boony was stunned for she was wearing a blue gradient tank top, with black skinny jeans and her one black converse complimented her white one perfectly.

"Hey you look nice" said Boony trying not to sound too embarrassed.

"Thanks, so what movie are we going to see?" said/asked wildly taking the compliment easier than Boony said.

"I don't know you can pick" said Boony, though he was hoping she'd choose that new action flick he wanted to see.

"How about that new horror movie?" she suggested and Boony agreed. They bought their tickets, grabbed some popcorn and drinks and then proceed to find two seats in the theatre. Boony and Wildly sat awkwardly next to each other waiting for the movie to start checking their phones hoping time would hurry up already.

Finally the theatre began to fill up and the movie started shortly after. Previews came quick and loud, louder than Boony liked.

"Hey you okay?" Wildly whispered to her friend loud enough to hear over the previews.

"Yeah it's just really loud" Boony smiled back but cringed as more, louder previews came on.

"Hey lets leave," wildly suggested not wanting one of her friends to be uncomfortable.

"No you really wanted to see this," said Boony feeling bad he was wrecking her time. "I'll just deal with it."

"I've already seen this movie lets go walk around the park or grab a coffee" Wildly said pulling him up with her and out the theatre.

The two walked over to a nearby star bucks, got their beverages and then proceed to walk around the park.

The sun was beginning to set and that's when Boony made the decision to tell her what's been on his mind for days now.

"Hey Wildly?" he said gazing at her beauty in the sunlight. The faint glow on the water really brought out her eyes and made her seem like she was glowing.

"Yeah?" she said acknowledging her friends presence.

"There's something I need to tell you, and it's not easy for me to say so I'll just say it." Boony started looking deep into her blue eyes.

" I really like you and I have for a while now, ever since you beat me at that wrestling match" he said.

' Aww I like you too bro," she said " come on let's get going it's getting dark and letting your girlfriend walk home in the dark seem slike a pretty bad idea" she added trotting off.

Boony smiled to himself before catching up to her, taking her hand in his and walking her home to her cozy den.

Sorry this took so long to post I had huge writer's block. characters belong to their respective owners. also please check out ym story for zombie college :)


	3. request2

"Thank you so much for inviting me out with you tonight." thnked Giggles as she sat in teh car with Drake.

"you're welcome giggles, thanks for agreeing" he said as he parked the car. Like a genteleman he got out first and then came around to giggles's side an dheld the door open for her. Giggles was wearing a one shoulder coral dress that cinched at the waist and hung down off her hips.

The two walked up to the restraunt to meet the rest of their party that consisted of Envy and Flippy.

"Hey Flips, how's it going?" said Drake to his old friend.

"Pretty good hows it going for you?" said Flippy in return.

"Hey giggles, you look great in that dress," said Flippy's girlfriend envy.

"Thanks it's just something i dug out of my closet from awhile ago," said giggles. " I love your dress more though." Envy was wearing a simple dress that stared out red and faded to black at the bottom with a white pattern of the cityline and a small belt at the waist. She had her blonde and black hair in high ponytail that was curled on the ends. In a small way giggles was a little envious she only had a short pink bob that was straightened and asimple coral dress.

"So what do you say we go inside and pick up our reservations," said Flippy linking his arm with Envy.

The group of four walked inside, picked up their reservations and all sat down at a square table for four.

"so Drake hows the working life treating you," asked Envy from across the table.

" It's alright i mean aside from getting up at 5 in the stinkin morning." chuckled Drake.

"Hello i am michale, and I will be your waiter today. May i take you drink order?" said Michale. Everyone went around the table adn ordered, Envy got sweetened ice tea, Flippy- coke a cola and Drake and Giggles got rootbeer.

Everyone talked while they waited for thier drinks and when Michale came back they all ordered . Envy and Drake both got vegetarian options while giggles and Flippy got more carnivorous options.

_Funny_ thought Giggles_ Envy and Flippy are so diffrent, but they get along perfectly. _ _i wish it was that way with Drake and i, i know we're just here as friends but i'd rather it was something more. _

The dinner went very well and dessert was the home stretch for Flippy. He only agreed to this since Envy wanted to go out and hang with giggles. He was expecting giggles to be hanging around Cuddles, which wouldn't have gone over well, but Drake was a great guy for her to be around.

Dessert came around and onyl giggles and Evny ordered, mainly because teh boys had no idea what anything was. after they ordeded Giggles motioned to Envy that she needed to talk to her in private.

"If you'll excuse us please," said Envy as her and giggles as they made thier way to teh bathroom.

"What's up?" asked Envy.

"I really like Drake but i don't know what to do since I'm pretty sure he likes Petunia" said Giggles nervously.

"He doesn't like Petunia," laughed Envy.

" Why are you laughing this is serious," said Giggles to one of her best friends.

"Because even if he did Petunia likes one guy and one guy alone, Sniffles and Drake hates sniffles so I'm prettu sure he wouldn't have a crush on Sniffles possible girlfriend." said Envy.

"Really well what about Nala?" asked Giggles referring to Envy's best friend.

"Even if he did like Nala, which he doesn't, Nala is dating Handy and has no intentions of breaking up with him anytime soon or ever for anyone else." said Envy.

"REALLY?" started Giggles " well that's great and all but that doesn't mean he likes me"

" I wouldn't be so sure" said Envy " come on let's get back to the boys" she said as they two walked back to the table as dessert arrived.

"What took you so long?" asked Drake.

"we're girls we're supposed to take a long time" said Giggles.

"right" said flippy sarcastically putting his arms around Envy.

"Here is your dessert." said a different waiter than ate up and talked alittle while more before they paid and left.

"well that was fun" said Envy brushing some loose hair away from her face.

"yeah that was great thanks for setting this up Envy" said Drake.

"Well we better get home now, I need my beauty sleep."started Envy "this doesn't just happen," she said motioning to herface and hair.

Envy and Flippy both got in her Chevrolet impala '67 adn drove off into the night, which left Drake and Giggles together.

"So drake we should get on home now shouldn't we," said giggles alittle upset that the night didn't end with her and Drake as an item.

"Sure if you want" said Drake linking arms with her as they approached the car. " so how has life been treating you lately?" asked Drake

"ok," Giggles said unsure of how to answer that question. " and yourself?"

"pretty nice, though I can't figure out how tell the girl i like that i like her" he said. _great _ thought giggles _ now i get to listen to something i don't want to hear. _

"well my best advice would be to just tell her and say even if you don't like me I hope we can stil be friends" said Giggles simply.

" Ok then, Giggles i really like you and I hope that you like me, and even if you don't like me I hope we can still be friends." said Drake stopping and smiling at Giggles.

"I'm so glad you said that cause I like you too"said giggles giving him a hug .

"woah woah we both lik eeach other and just went on a double date and all i get is a hug?" asked Drake sarcasticaly.

"Well maybe in little while you'll get more," said Giggles getting in the car.


	4. request 3

"so you ready?"

"yeah"

"you sure?"

"yes i'm sure can we just get on with it plese!?"yelled liz at her friend Envy. Liz brushed a bit of her dark blue hair out of her eyes before looing in the mirror.

"you look fine gurlah" said Envy chuckling at the us of her favourite word, gurlah.

" thanks, when are we meeting the boys?" asked Liz.

" umm we're supposed to be there right about ... now" said Envy sheepishly.

"WHAT?! the first time it'll be lifty without shifty adn we're late lets go,i'm driving" said liz frustrated at Envys constnt ablity to loose track of time.

"no its my car i drive" Evny said snatchin her keys from her blue haired friend.

The two girls got in the car and drove off to meet the boys at the beach, and those boys were Envy's boyfriend of one year, Flippy and Liz's longtime crush Lifty. Liz was extremely anxioius becuase this is the first time Lifty would be around her without his twin shifty.

They arrived at the beach and didn't see teh boys, which worried Liz. W_hat if they decided to stand us up, well Flippy wouldn't do that to Envy she would rip his intestines out inch by inch ifhe did._

" hey Flippy, yeah it's me where are you guys, where are we we're-" said Envy as she turned around to see LIfty and Flippy standing behind her. " Yeah we're right infront of you alright see you there," she said before she hung up the phone.

" Hey girls what took you so long?" said Lifty.

"Well you know i took forever," said Envy laughing as Flippy came up to hug her from behind.

"Hey you," he said resting his head on her shoulder.

" hey yourself" she said smiling.

"So what do you say we head on down to the water?" suggested Lifty as he grabbed some stuff from Envy's trunk.

The group of four headed down to the water as Lifty suggested. Flippy and Envy were talking and being all couply while Lifty and Liz wallked quietly behind.

"So Liz how was the drive up here?" asked Lifty breaking the silence.

"It was ok not too long, we missed most of the traffic," Liz answered nervously as she was directly talking to Lifty.

"Well thats's good, wouldn't want you to have to sit in this heat to long," Lifty said smiling at her. That smile could make her melt right then and there, even if it wasn't 90 degrees outside.

"So is it weird without Shifty being here?" Liz asked trying to keep the conversation she'd always wanted going.

" Pretty nice actually." Lifty said.

"Why is that if i may ask?" said Liz.

"Well as much as i love him he can get really annoying with all of his schemes. I don't understand why we can't just lay around the house sometimes." he said brushing some of his hair away.

"We're here, does this seem like a good spot?" Asked Flippy turning around to face Liz and Lifty.

"Yeah seems great man." said Lifty.

"Godd cause even if it didn't we're not moving this has the perfect amoung tof sun,shade and is close to the snack shack." said Envy setting down her stuff.

First the group laid down the blanket, then LIfty and Flippy had issues with the umbrella, and finally they set up the cooler for lunch. But in the meantime...

"So you just need to talk to him more, he's actually really easy to talk to if you just chill out gurlah" said Envy trying to help her friend get with Lifty.

"Yeah but look at him" said Liz motioning slightly at LIfty inhis green swim trunks and his black hair flipping slightly in the wind. Liz sighed at the way his abs were shiny in the sun and how his green eyes stood out today. "See what I mean?" asked Liz trying to finish her point to Envy.

"What sorry I was too busy looking at my boyfriend," sighed Envy looking at her 6'7" boyfriend in black swim trunks. He had alot of muscle form being in the military, especially on his abs. His gray hair and eyes looked great, well to Envy anyways.

"En I'm being serious," Liz sighed.

"fine if you hang with me then i can help, like if I'm talking to him just join the conversation and stuff." Envy suggested, well more like ordered her.

"Is that how you got with Envy?" asked LIz.

"Kinda he was friends with my brother but that's a story for another time" said Envy.

The day went on pretty well, everyone talked, laughed and swam in the ocean. Then Flippy and Envy went on a walk. just the two of them, which left Liz and Lifty all alone.

"So i noticed you seem alittle nervous today, is somehing up?" asked LIfty as the two of them sat on the blanket drinking some cola.

"Nope nothing's wrong" LIz said quietly.

"What? I didn't catch that." said Liftly leaning in towards LIz to here her better.

"Nope nothing's wrong."said LIz again this time blushing at how close he was getting to her.

"Ok well I guess now is a good time to tell you that I really like you and I'd like to take you out on a date if that's ok with you." Said LIfty smiling shyly.

"What?!" exclaimed LIz in surprise.

"You could have just said no, and danm that was loud." Said LIfty rubbing his ears in pain.

"Nonononononononono I like you too, i was just shocked you like me back," She said trying to cover up her sudden outburst.

"So do you wanna go out then?" asked Lifty.

"Yes I would love too!" LIz practically yelled as she threw her arms aorund LIfty's shoulders.

"Owowowowowowww..." whimpered LIfty.

"What's wrong?" asked LIz concerned if she did anything wrong.

"I think I have sunburn" muttered Lifty trying to move as little as possible.

"Well hopefully you rlips don't have sunburn," said Liz.

"Why?" asked LIfty.

"So I can do something I've been meaning to do." She said as she moved closer to his face adn closed the space between her lip sand the treeline though Flippy and Envy were psying on the two.

"Told you it would work babe,"Said Envy.

"Yeah i guess you were, like always" Said Flippy sort of gruffly.

"Aww come here" said Envy as she kisses Flippy in the shade.

Hope you liked it sorry it took so long, I had some computer issues. Liz belongs to darkmoonstar309, Envy belongs to me. And I wish i did but sadly mondo media owns Flippy and Lifty.


End file.
